Hey, estúpido, MÍRAME! (YuYuu)
by Namyseidi
Summary: Plisetsky de los 15 años estuvo enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki, pero Katsuki estaba en una relación junto a Viktor Nikiforov, y no queriendo intervenir entre ellos, da un paso al lado. Al cumplir los 18, observa como Yuuri y Viktor van terminando y decide hacer su jugada para que Katsuki lo viera a él. Yuuri no debía sufrir por alguien que no lo apreciaba. También en Wattpad: Piyo-sei.


Observó con gesto de pocos amigos como el azabache salía de la pista de hielo con un semblante triste. Ya llevaba varios días con aquel ánimo, que Yuri cada vez que lo miraba se sentía irritado. Si tan mal iban las cosas con Viktor ¿Por qué rayos seguían juntos? No lo comprendía.

—¡Oi cerdo! —lo llamó con voz fría, y el japonés que caminaba para llegar a una banca a quitarse los patines lo observó sin poder ocultar su semblante decaído. Yurio al verlo chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a él a paso decidido.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora que tienes esa maldita cara? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirando unos centímetros para abajo al azabache. Durante estos años donde Yuuri se había ido a vivir a Rusia con Viktor, Yuri había crecido bastante.

—Ehh...yo... —el nipón bajó la mirada sulfurando más al rubio. Odiaba verlo en aquel estado, detestaba no verle su brillante sonrisa de la cual él estaba enamorado, porque sí, Yuri estaba enamorado del japonés desde que lo conoció, pero al saber que el corazón del azabache sólo pertenecía al molesto de Viktor, el rubio decidió dejarlos tranquilos...Únicamente deseaba la felicidad de Yuuri. Por eso en estos momentos se sentía muy enojado con el peliplata y con Yuuri por dejarse pisotear tanto.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Deja de poner esa maldita expresión, ya me tienes harto! —le gritó sin poder controlarse ya que su rabia empezaba a desbordarse por sus poros. Ya era un buen tiempo donde Yuuri había dejado de ser tan sonriente como antes. No sabía que le ocurría realmente, pero tenía la certeza que era por Viktor. " _Ellos dos ya no están tan juntos como antes_ " pensaba Yurio cada vez que los observaba practicar en la pista, sólo parecían entrenador y estudiante... nada más que eso.

—Lo siento... —murmuró el azabache con amargura y en eso el ruso menor se dio cuenta que había sido muy duro con él. No tenía que hacerlo sentir peor, quería animarlo... ¡Pero es que su enojo podía más!

—Ah... como sea... —soltó tragándose su rabia y se puso a pensar en qué hacer para poder subirle los ánimos, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Se sentía frustrado y muy inútil ¿Qué se hacía en situaciones así? No era muy bueno en tratar a la gente triste.

—Yuuri —la voz de Viktor, el cual había salido primero de la pista al terminar el entrenamiento, voló hasta sus oídos y ambos miraron a su dirección. El peliplata que llegaba de los vestuarios estaba parado en la entrada y miraba sin muchos ánimos al azabache— ¿Nos vamos juntos?

—Ehh... —Yuuri se colocó tenso y el rubio afirmando que se irían juntos hizo un movimiento para retirarse, sin embargo la mano del japonés se envolvió en su brazo deteniendo sus pasos. El ojijade quedó extrañado y miró al azabache sin comprender ¿Por qué lo detenía?—. Vo-Voy a salir con Yurio esta tarde... Nos vemos después, Viktor.

El rubio quedó desconcertado al escucharlo que sus ojos llegaron a entornarse de manera exagerada. Viktor solo asintió y luego le tiró una mirada a Yurio, para después marcharse a paso lento... El ruso menor no comprendía nada y Yuuri seguía sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—¿Voy a salir contigo esta tarde? —Indagó el ruso tratando de recuperar su semblante normal, pero era tanta la sorpresa que le fue difícil.

—Bueno... fue sólo una mentira. No tienes que hacerlo —Yuuri le habló bajando su mirada al piso a la vez que aflojaba su agarre.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Viktor? —preguntó seriamente.

Entre ellos se formó un silencio y para la sorpresa del rubio, Yuuri comenzó a caminar con los patines ignorando por completo su pregunta. Sintió que la rabia volvía a subir de su estómago hasta su pecho y se apresuró a detener al japonés. Una vez sujetándolo de la muñeca lo volteó y lo observó con la mirada más sería que tenía. Ahora ya no era un niño de quince años, por lo que sus ojos eran más fieros y sus expresiones mucho más filosas dándole el aspecto de un felino enojado.

—¡No me ignores, cerdo! ¡Ya dime que te sucede con el anciano, que me tienen harto con sus actitudes! —le gritó subiendo sus manos a los hombros de Yuuri para apresarlo sin dejarle escapatoria.

Ahora el que portaba la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro era el chico asiático.

—N-No es nada, son imaginaciones tuyas. No pasa nada malo con Viktor —le afirmó el azabache al recuperarse de su asombro, pero aquellas palabras no convencieron para nada al ruso. Él estaba mintiendo y se le podía notar en su temblorosa voz y en sus ojos opacados... Ya no quería verlo así.

Yuri lo quedó observando, y al notar que Katsuki se ponía más nervioso por aquel interrogatorio prefirió soltarlo y suspiró para recuperar su calma.

—Ve a cambiarte. Saldremos —le dijo el rubio escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta para ir a la salida a esperarlo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? Ya te dije que era una mentira, no tie... —Yuri lo cortó en seco con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Te dije que vamos a salir, ve a cambiarte de una vez! —al gritar eso siguió caminado controlándose para no voltear y mirar al japonés. Se preguntaba qué clase de expresión tendría en su rostro ¿Había sido muy rudo con él? Pero es que lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba su invitación? ¡Era muy molesto!

Después de unos minutos en los que Yuri esperaba en las puertas al japonés mirando desconcentradamente su celular, Yuuri llegó a su lado, vestía un abrigo marrón claro que le tapaba la mayoría del cuerpo; y su rostro poseyente de sus característicos lentes, tenía una expresión de confusión pintada.

—Ya estoy listo... —le dijo Yuuri con las manos juntas en señal de nervios ¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos? ¿Estaba enojado con él? Tratando de no alterarse apretó sus dientes un poco para después hablar, pero la voz suave del japonés lo interrumpió— ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Yuri parpadeó incontables veces al oírlo ¿Dónde irían? Era una buena pregunta. No lo había pensado y no se le ocurrió ningún lugar, ya que los ojos achocolatados del azabache, que ahora lo miraban fijamente, lo desconcentraban por completo. Yuuri tenía tanto poder sobre él que fácilmente podía dejarlo sin respiración, pero claro estaba que el japonés no sabía nada de eso.

Aclarando su garganta y desviando sus jades ojos a otro lado que no fuera Yuuri, habló.

—No lo sé ¿Ir a tomar algo? —sugirió sin saber que decía.

—Pero Yurio, tu aun no puedes; sigues siendo menor de edad —le contestó Yuuri preocupado. En eso el rubio chasqueó la lengua y frunció su ceño en señal de molestia.

—¡En una semana seré mayor de edad! ¡Ya deja de tratarme como un niño! —gruño el ruso indignado. Lo que no soportaba de Yuuri, aparte de su timidez, era que lo tratara como un pequeño, como algo delicado o prohibido... Ya no quería más aquel trato. Lo había soportado por un par de años ya que sabía que sus sentimientos jamás alcanzarían al japonés, pero ahora sentía que las cosas podían cambiar, quería intentarlo aunque eso significara meterse donde no lo llamaban. Ya no soportaba más aquel amor no correspondido dirigido al nipón.

—N-No te alteres Yurio, pensemos en donde ir —el japonés elevó sus manos para calmarlo y luego puso una expresión seria en modo pensante. Yuri no pudo evitar admirarse al ver aquel semblante... ¿Por qué rayos le tenía que gustar tanto? Y al darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirarlo se dio una bofetada mental y caminó hasta la salida tratando de relajar su perturbado corazón. ¿Cómo había soportado tanto estos años? Ahora más que nunca deseaba abrazarlo y monopolizarlo por completo. Quizás eran las hormonas de la edad, pero no le importaba, deseaba que Yuuri estuviera a su lado por siempre... Sin embargo tenía claro que aquello era difícil, por no decir imposible, ya que el japonés seguía mirando a Viktor con ojos de amor... ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? No tenía nada a su favor. " _¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, cerdo?"_ pensó cuando tocó la manilla de la puerta y empujó para abrirla, al hacerlo una brisa gélida cepilló sus hebras doradas tirándola para tras despejando de esta forma sus ojos y mejillas de su largo flequillo. Sus mofletes acalorados por sus pensamientos y por la presencia de Yuuri, se congelaron de inmediato con el viento.

—Vaya, no hay buen clima —exclamó Yuuri parándose a su lado y mirando para todos los sitios.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es el general invierno —Yuri, volviendo a sentir su corazón alocarse por la cercanía del azabache, decidió salir del edificio para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Así había sido durante años, como sabía que no podía acercarse mucho a él por Viktor, solía alejarse bruscamente de Yuuri a pesar de que deseara permanecer junto a él.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Yuuri tapándose la boca con la bufanda azul que rodeaba su cuello. El vaho blanco y algo trasparente salía de sus bocas como si con él se fuera todo el calor que poseían sus cuerpos.

—Ya te dije, vamos a tomar algo.

—Pero... —Yuuri quería volver a reclamar pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

—Ya lo sé, cerdo. Hablo de ir a un café o algo... —dijo Yurio con tono aburrido, la verdad no deseaba tomar nada, pero no se le venía nada más a la mente. Sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con él y quizás averiguar que le ocurría.

—E-Entonces está bien —Al parecer Yuuri quiso sonar más animado, pero su voz siguió sonando apagada y algo ahogada por la bufanda.

En silencio comenzaron a caminar. Yurio recordó en ese instante que antes cada vez que salían a alguna parte, Yuuri siempre le hablaba de algo y a la vez lo hacia enojar por tantas preguntas que le lanzaba, pero ahora las cosas se veían tan distintas; el azabache permanecía en silencio mirando para abajo perdido en sus misteriosos pensamientos mientras caminaba. El rubio se preguntó que tanto pasaba por su mente, quería preguntarle, sin embargo sabía que él no le respondería. Si algo no le gustaba de Yuuri, era lo reservado que podía a llegar a ser con él, no sabía por qué no le decía sus problemas, quizás era porque aun lo veía como un niño y eso lo indignaba en gran medida.

Cuando llegaron al café después de haber paseado en la fría brisa y en la gruesa capa de nieve, Yuuri entró como si su vida dependiera de ello al recinto; ante eso, el rubio sonrió ya que sabía que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en san Petersburgo, el japonés aún no se acostumbraba al congelado invierno, por eso cuando vio que él se sacaba su bufanda y su abrigo bañado en nieve para dejarlo colgado, tuvo las inmensas ganas de abrazarlo para brindarle el poco calor de su cuerpo, pero al percatarse nuevamente de sus pensamientos movió su cabeza enérgicamente a ambos lados y se deshizo de su abrigo, ya que donde estaban había calefacción.

Al sentarse en un rincón, Yuri hizo los pedidos puesto que el azabache aun no dominaba muy bien el ruso. Cruzaron algunas palabras en la espera, pero nada relevante que indicara una pista del porqué estaba así el japonés. Al terminar ambos pagaron su consumo y volviendo a ponerse sus abrigos salieron del café con el cuerpo más tibio.

—Ya se oscureció —notó Yuri mirando el sombrío cielo cubierto de nubes cargadas.

—Gracias por esto, Yurio —dijo Yuri repentinamente sacando de su ensimismamiento al rubio.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por haber pasado conmigo la tarde. A pesar de que no debías hacerlo —contestó Yuuri con una tierna sonrisa que dejó paralizado el corazón del ruso por un segundo.

—Ya estás diciendo tonterías. Mejor movámonos que se pondrá peor el clima —aconsejó Yurio ocultando su vergüenza por ver tan lindo rostro del japonés.

Con Yuuri asintiendo, emprendieron nuevamente una caminata hasta que sus caminos debieron separarse. El japonés se despidió de él con una sonrisa y alzando la mano en señal de adiós. Yurio simplemente lo quedó observando hasta que desapareció de sus ojos.

" _Como un niño... aún me ves como a un niño, maldito cerdo"_ pensó soltando un resoplido y moviendo sus pies para ir a casa.

(***)

Los días pasaron y cada vez que las prácticas terminaban, Yuuri se quedaban junto a Yurio para salir a algún lugar. Viktor ya no le preguntaba si se iría con él y sólo se marchaba sin decir nada. Yurio por una parte estaba realmente feliz de poder pasar tiempo preciado con el japonés, pero por otro lado estaba desconcertado. Aún seguía sin saber que ocurría entre ellos, y Yuuri no daba señales de querer hablar de eso.

—Esto es molesto ¿sabes? —le dijo Yuri un día cuando habían terminado de salir del café donde ya se hacía costumbre pasar la tarde.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Yuuri sin entender nada. Sus ojos chocolates se conectaron con los verdes de él y sintió cierto vértigo en su estómago.

—Sé que estas juntándote conmigo todas las tardes sólo para no estar con Viktor ¿Me dirás que mierda les pasa? Ustedes antes no eran así, pasaban todo el jodido día pegados y ahora con suerte se miran —soltó Yuri juntando sus cejas. Estaba molesto. Se sentía únicamente como una excusa que usaba el japonés para evitar a Viktor y no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba sentirse usado. Tenía un gran orgullo y estaba siendo pisoteado sin una clara razón.

—Yu...Yuri yo, lo siento... —se disculpó el mayor dejando sorprendido al ruso. Muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca, él le decía "Yuri" y no ese apodo estúpido que le habían colocado en Japón para diferenciarlos.

—¡Deja ya de disculparte y dime de una vez que mierda te pasa! —le gritó el ruso perdiendo el control. Ya estaba cansado de todo, amaba demasiado al japonés pero no por eso iba a aceptar que este lo usara para su beneficio ¡necesitaba saber que sucedía! ¡Estaba desesperado!

El azabache permaneció en silencio mientras a su alrededor la gente pasaba y el paisaje cada vez se oscurecía más de lo que ya estaba. Delgados copos de nieve empezaron a caer y Yurio no soportando su silencio apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, estaba agotado. No negaba que amaba pasar tiempo junto a él, y que estas últimas tardes con Yuuri en el café habían sido muy agradables, pero ya no soportaba la duda. Quería saber por qué Yuuri actuaba tan decaído y estaba alejado del amor de su vida: Viktor... Ya no podía seguir sin saber, deseaba que el japonés confiara en él, que se desahogara en sus brazos, pero aquel muro que Katsuki ponía entre él y sus sentimientos lo estaba lastimando.

No podía seguir así.

—Ya no quiero más esto, Yuuri —dijo el menor al ver que el nipón no iba a hablar. El mayor en esos momentos alzó su cabeza y miró desesperado al rubio, pero este estaba decidido, por eso dejó de mirarlo y trató de centrase en otra cosa. Sabía que si miraba a sus achocolatados ojos iba a caer en sus encantos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con tono angustiante Yuuri, cosa que le dio un malestar al rubio y las ganas de retractarse y abrazarlo crecieron.

—No me gusta lo que estás haciendo. Si las cosas van mal con Viktor... ¿Por qué rayos siguen juntos? ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? ¿Acaso me estas usando para evitar al calvo? ¡Necesito saber que te ocurre para ayudarte!

—¡No! No te usaría jamás, Yurio —se apresuró a decir el azabache alterado.

—Si no me dirás nada entonces me largo —soltó enojado el ruso y giró para marcharse. Quería golpear algo; la rabia recorría sus venas. Yuuri no le diría nada, estaba seguro de eso... ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía?

—¡Con Viktor nos vamos a separar! —le gritó Yuuri con la voz ahogada.

Al escucharlo se quedó sin aire y su cuerpo se petrifico al instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La relación de ellos iba a acabar? Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó volteó en dirección al azabache, al verlo sintió como su corazón quedaba helado. Lagrimas delgadas y cálidas brotaban de los ojos de Yuuri y terminaban en su mentón para luego encontrase con el suelo blanco fundiéndose con la nieve. Sin poder pensar, el ruso se devolvió los pocos pasos que había andado y quedó frente al japonés, el cual lloraba en silencio; se veía que estaba tratando de contenerse ya que se mordía los labios y su cuerpo tiritaba levemente. Yuri sabía que esos espasmos no eran por el frío.

—¿Separar? —murmuró confuso— ¿Se van a separar? ¡Si esto es una broma cerdo...! —Yurio no pudo terminar ya que el azabache lo interrumpió.

—¡No es una broma! —Yuuri apretó sus puños en su pecho y sus ojos humedecidos observaron violentamente al rubio—. Nosotros... no sé... no sé qué ocurrió, pero nosotros ya no podemos seguir...

—Pero... Pero ¿Por qué? —Yurio seguía sin procesarlo. No podía negar que de alguna forma se sentía algo feliz, pero al ver el rostro triste de Yuuri aquel sentimiento cálido y egoísta se difuminaba tan rápido como llegaba.

—Las cosas han cambiado... no sé qué ocurrió... quizás, simplemente no somos el uno para el otro como pensábamos —Yuuri volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo, tal cual como lo hacía desde hace semanas y el rubio permaneció quieto sin saber qué hacer. Aquella noticia, aunque la sospechaba, había sido tan fuerte que los músculos de su cuerpo no reaccionaban, pero aclareciéndose mentalmente volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo y sin pensar en nada, sin importarle donde estaban o quien podría verlos, Yuri levantó sus brazos y envolvió al japonés entre ellos. Notó como este al principio se había tensado con aquel contacto, pero después de unos segundos el azabache dejaba descansar todo su cuerpo en el pecho del ruso y de inmediato liberaba aquellos gemidos de dolor que tenía aferrados en su garganta. Yurio con el alma en un hilo y sintiéndose embriagado por el agradable aroma del japonés, lo aprisionó más entre sus extremidades y hundió una mano en la cabellera oscura de su amado. " _suave"_ pensó... Le rompía el corazón verlo así, por eso trató que con aquel abrazo, con aquel contacto que él había deseado por años darle, entregarle todo el apoyo y seguridad que le quería brindar.

.

.

.

Cuando el rubio volvió a su departamento después de haber acompañado a Yuuri a la casa que seguía compartiendo con Viktor, este volvió a su residencia. Ya tirado en su cama de dos plazas suspiró pesadamente. Su corazón estaba pasando por una tormenta y su mente era un completo caos ya que muchas cosas giraban por su cabeza. Aún seguía sin poder creer del todo lo que el azabache le dijo en un grito. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos que iban a separase? Él en carne propia había sido testigo de cuanto ellos se querían, fueron un par de años en los que Viktor y Yuuri sonreían tan abiertamente que él llegaba a irritarse por los celos y por lo molesto que ellos podían llegar a ser. Fue mucho tiempo donde él sólo prefería apreciar al japonés a la distancia mientras sonreía con el peliplata... aquella sonrisa era lo único que le importaba en la vida, por eso había decidido tragarse todos sus sentimientos y dejar que el japonés fuera feliz con quien él amara, eso, verlo feliz y satisfecho era su calma en esos días de malestar continuo.

Jamás había pensado en enamorarse de Yuuri. Al principio, cuando se percató de lo que sentía por él era más que amistad o rivalidad, se enojó consigo mismo, y negó todo lo que sentía. No quería enamorarse del japonés, pero poco le valió el esfuerzo ya que siempre estaba pendiente de él y se preocupaba demasiado (aunque no lo demostrara) por él. Quería tenerlo a su lado y aunque trató de olvidarse de Yuuri para no sufrir más, la llegada de este a la ciudad no ayudó en nada. Verlo todos los días en los entrenamientos junto a Viktor lo herían, pero a la vez estaba feliz de poder mirarlo cuando él quisiera... todo era tan confuso, que ahora, cuando él estaba más que decidido en olvidarle y desechar todo, Yuuri venia y le decía toda esa locura. **"** _ **¡Con Viktor nos vamos a separar!"**_ Esas palabras, las cuales sonaron tan dolorosas en la boca del azabache y tan suaves para su corazón, lo tenían en un gran debate interno...

Ya no soportaba más, necesitaba hacer algo para quitarle la tristeza a Yuuri. Necesitaba que este lo notara como un hombre... Quería una oportunidad con él, y aunque sabía que aquel pensar sonaba muy egoísta ya que no estaba considerando los sentimientos del japonés, deseaba con toda su alma mover sus cartas. Ya no quería seguir fingiendo, anhelaba llegar a su corazón y que de paso olvidara al peliplata por completo y se enamorara de él... Ese ahora era su más grande deseo.

Con eso en su mente, aunque siguiendo indeciso rodó por la cama y buscó quedarse dormido con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Yuri al llegar a la pista de patinaje fue recibido por un gran estruendo de gritos y serpentinas cayendo sobre él por su cumpleaños dejando su corazón paralizado por unos segundos del susto. Todos sus compañeros junto con sus entrenadores lo rodearon y sin poder escaparse lo alzaron al aire felicitándolo por su mayoría de edad. Yurio con todo el cuerpo adolorido y sintiéndose mareado después de haber sido aventado al aire varias veces, les comenzó a reclamar a todos por los ruidosos que eran, pero no logró evitar una sonrisa por la tan cálida sorpresa que le tenían; la verdad no se la esperaba y por eso se sintió muy feliz, aunque seguía poniendo mala cara y retando al que le hablara.

—Siempre he dicho que tienes un carácter muy fuerte, Yurio —le dijo Viktor cuando le tocó acercarse a él y le extendía un paquete cuadrado de regalo. Yuri borrando la sonrisa que Mila había logrado sacarle, observó desafiante al peliplata mientras recibía el obsequio—. Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri.

—Huh. ¿Te acordaste? —le dijo en un tonó burlón ya que sabía que él era muy olvidadizo en aquellas cosas.

—Bueno, Yuuri me lo recordó por días. Imposible de olvidar con él —le confesó Viktor con una leve sonrisa y Yurio sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Yuuri le había recordado todos estos días de su cumpleaños? Se sentía algo halagado por eso, pero no queriendo mostrar ese lado débil ante Viktor recuperó su compostura.

—Hablando de Yuuri ¿Ustedes dos se van a separar? —preguntó sin anestesia y la sonrisa de Viktor se desvaneció de inmediato—. No te atrevas en negarlo, él me lo dijo ayer... Estaba destrozado. —No sabía por qué le decía eso, pero su boca dejaba escapar sola sus palabras.

A la distancia se podía escuchar a los demás hablando fuertemente mientras pedían pastel y Lilia los detenía, estaban ajenos a lo que ellos hablaban y no lograban sentir la tensión de ambos.

Los dos rusos, el cual Yuri ya alcanzaba la altura de Viktor y que en el futuro sobrepasaría, se miraron con desafió, si las miradas dañaran, ellos seguramente ya tendrían muchas heridas en el cuerpo.

—No voy a hablar eso contigo —le dijo Viktor desconectando sus ojos y lanzando un suspiro—. No es tu problema.

—Pues déjame decirte maldito calvo, que sí es mi problema —exclamó este apretando la caja de regalo hundiéndola levemente por los lados, odiaba la actitud arrogante que tenía el peliplata a veces.

—No, no es tu problema, no tienes nada que ver aquí —lo corrigió Viktor frunciendo un poco las cejas.

—¡Si se trata del cerdo es mi problema! —exclamó y con eso se ganó la atención de todos, al darse cuenta que los demás enmudecían y giraban a verlo trató de serenarse. Viktor lo miraba cada vez más serio pero aquella mirada penetrante y de advertencia no le importaba—. Ya me canse, no voy a seguir dejando que lo hagas infeliz. Será mejor que estés preparado, porque estoy decidido a ir tras él. —al decir eso estaba consiente que desnudaba sus sentimientos, pero ya no le interesaba seguir oculto, le daba igual si se enteraban los demás... Estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón del japonés.

—Estas diciendo locuras, Yurio.

—No lo son, te arrebatare a Yuuri y verás como él no llega a poner esa expresión de dolor a mi lado. —lo amenazó con un tono demasiado grave, su voz, la que antes era aguda y parecida a la de una mujer en algunas ocasiones, ahora era totalmente diferente, era un hombre y Viktor sabia eso.

Sin poder decir nada más, ya que Yakov se acercó a ellos para apurar a Yurio a soplar el pastel, se dejaron de mirar y caminaron hasta los demás. Yuri sentía que toda felicidad obtenida minutos atrás ya no estaba, el encuentro con el peli-plateado lo dejó de mal humor ya que notó que este no tomaba enserio sus palabras y lo seguía viendo como aquel quinceañero inmaduro que apenas si sabía de aquellos sentimientos.

Parándose tras la mesa que tenía posado el pastel, el rubio miró para todos lados y se percató de algo que por tantas interferencias al llegar no pudo verificar: Yuuri. No estaba presente y eso lo dejó extrañado. ¿Le había pasado algo? No, no creía que fuera eso ya que nadie tenía expresión de preocupación y Viktor se veía tranquilo. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Buscas a Katsuki?—como si le hubieran leído la mente Lilia habló. Yurio no quiso responder pero como su entrenadora lo conocía de años supo reconocer su silencio, por lo que prosiguió—. No te preocupes, avisó que llegara un poco más tarde.

—Ya...—Yuri trató de mostrarse indiferente ante eso pero no supo si lo logró. ¿Por qué llegaba tarde justo en ese día? Quería verlo, quería mostrarle que ya era todo un hombre y que podía ir tras él sin temor. Si llegaba a obtener su corazón no había nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

Después de soplar las velas sin ganas y de volver a recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y tutores, todos empezaron a practicar. Yurio, el cual había escuchado por boca de Mila que en la noche le harían una fiesta por alcanzar la mayoría de edad, se sentó muy cansado en una banca. No quería una fiesta, con todo lo acontecido en estos días estaba sin energías, y justo ahora que se había decidido ir por Yuuri, este no se aparecía por ningún lugar.

Con celular en mano y respondiéndole a la mayoría que lo felicitaba a la distancia, buscó el número del azabache para llamarlo; era extraño que él llegara tarde y le molestaba aún más la actitud relajada de todos ante la ausencia de Yuuri ¿Acaso era el único que se preocupaba?... Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo muy paranoico con eso decidió levantarse con los patines puestos y dirigirse a la pista, quizás deslizándose por el hielo disminuyera todas sus inquietudes, pero se quedó petrificado y su corazón dio un salto cuando por el rabillo de su ojo vio como Yuuri entraba al lugar y con la respiración agitada se acercaba a él sosteniendo un mediano paquete entre sus manos.

—Yu-Yurio —lo llamó el mayor y Yuri con el corazón saltándole dirigió sus ojos al azabache que en segundos se plantaba frente a él con una radiante sonrisa— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le dijo con emoción y le tendió el paquete de sus manos.

Quedando anonadado y más que contento por verlo y por escuchar sus felicitaciones, Yurio sonrió y en vez de tomar el regalo que el mayor le ofrecía prefirió eliminar la poca distancia que entre ellos se formaba, y de un movimiento envolvió al japonés entre sus brazos. La envoltura del regalo sonó siendo apretada entre sus cuerpos y Yurio sintió con su amado quedaba sin respiración por tan repentino gesto. A pesar de eso no lo soltó y hundió su cara en la curvatura de su cuello para respirar su agradable aroma.

—¿Yu...Yurio? —la voz del japonés llegó directamente a su oído y sintió como también su cálida y agitada respiración envolvía su oreja, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios siguió abrazándolo ya que lo necesitaba y también eso era un claro mensaje para el peliplata afirmando sus palabras de antes. Él le iba a arrebatar a Yuuri de entre sus manos. ¿sonaba egoísta? Claro que sí, pero no le importaba, iba a encontrar la forma de obtener el corazón del hombre que él amaba por años. Ya estaba cansado de seguir fingiendo.

—Gracias... —le susurró Yurio al japonés con ronca voz para después hacer algo loco que sabía que sorprendería a su acompañante como a él mismo, pero necesitaba que lo comenzara a notar y que le dejara de ser indiferente, por eso al separarse lentamente de él, rozó sus cálidos labios en el blanco y suave cuello el azabache regalándole un leve beso que erizó todo el cuerpo del mayor.

Al separarse y quedarse frente a frente de nuevo, Yurio fingió una sonrisa inocente y tomó el obsequió del japonés. El rostro de Yuuri era un poema, llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona donde los labios del ruso se posaron; sus mejillas rojas y sus facciones de confusión ante lo sucedido provocaban algo de risa al rubio, pero de alguna forma se contuvo y continuó con la actuación.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente —le dijo con fingida inocencia para después echar un sutil vistazo a la pista de hielo, y como pensaba... Viktor los observaba a la distancia como todos los demás, pero este tenía un semblante serio que trató de ocultar volviendo a patinar.

—Huh... no te preocupes —Yuuri se mostró comprensivo pero se veía nervioso, Yurio sin querer incomodarlo mucho más, ya que tenía presente que aquel movimiento fue muy grande como para recién estar comenzando su conquista, prefirió desviar su atención y miró el regalo que le entregó el japonés.

—¿Qué me trajiste, cerdo? —preguntó con su típico tono de voz para relajar a Yuuri.

—A-Ábrelo si quieres —lo incitó el japonés mostrándose recuperado.

Con una mueca fingida, ya que sólo deseaba sonreír, rasgó la envoltura azul sin cuidado y al descubrir su regalo quedó completamente asombrado por lo que no pudo evitar un gesto de admiración y miró con un brillo especial a Yuuri.

—Espero que te guste. Me costó conseguirla ya que es una edición limitada... por eso llegue tarde —le dijo Yuuri un poco nervioso. Yurio sin poder contenerse alzó la chaqueta de animal print que él había deseado tener en sus manos pero no pudo conseguir, y se la colocó de inmediato mostrando felicidad y orgullo en el rostro.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Yurio exponiendo su chaqueta puesta y Yuuri asintió con una risita.

—Te ves muy bien, Yurio, esa chaqueta está hecha para ti —lo elogió el azabache con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Yurio sin poder contra eso volvió a abrazar al azabache con la excusa de estar agradecido y aprovechó de estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo, quería sentirlo lo más posible antes de soltarlo, pero cuando ya pasaban unos segundos, Yakov les habló a la distancia para que se pusieran a entrenar interrumpiendo el momento. Ambos se separaron y dándose una última mirada se fueron a preparar. El ruso menor no cabía en su felicidad.

(***)

Un par de semanas pasaron desde que él se convirtió en mayor de edad. Más decidido que nunca de que tenía que hacerse notar frente a Yuuri como todo un hombre, buscó manera y maneras de acercarse a él con disimulo, siempre trataba de ponerlo nervioso con algo, algún abrazo inesperado o un beso por algún lado de su rostro, o simplemente palabras incitantes o con mensajes ocultos; la verdad al principio le fue algo difícil ya que él no solía ser así con nadie, siempre se había mostrado arisco e insultaba a diestra y siniestra a todos, especialmente a Yuuri ya que esa era la única forma de conseguir alejar sus sentimientos de él, pero ahora deseaba mostrarle otra faceta al japonés, una que no había visto nadie antes, una que ni siquiera él mismo se conocía... ¿Se avergonzaba en hacerlo? Por supuesto que sí, pero necesitaba tanto tenerlo en sus brazos que ya no le importaba su comportamiento desvergonzado. Muchas veces no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo y se enojaba con él mismo por lo avergonzado que llegaba a sentirse después de molestar a Yuuri, pero cuando veía el rostro cohibido del azabache por su culpa sentía más y más ganas de seguir con sus movimientos. En todo ese juego de cortejo, Yurio notaba que Viktor fingía no mostrarse interesado, pero casi siempre lo atrapaba con la mirada puesta en ellos sin decir nada y sin interrumpirlos en nada, Yuri antes pensaba que Viktor haría algo para impedir que él se acercara más al japonés, pero no fue así, por eso seguía preguntándose cómo iba la relación de ellos, pero Yuuri no hablaba nada de aquel tema, seguían distantes y poco a poco el tiempo libre del japonés era todo del ruso menor.

Un tarde en que él y sus compañeros de entrenamiento fueron a "celebrar" la llegada del fin de semana a un bar muy concurrido de la ciudad, Yurio entró al lugar un poco tímido. A pesar de haber cumplido su mayoría aun no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar a un bar y de beber alcohol como ellos lo hacían, ya que estaba muy preocupado en su entrenamiento y en formas para acercarse a Yuuri que muy poco tiempo para él le quedaba.

Sentándose al lado de Mila y del japonés, el ruso observó el desconocido lugar para él. Mucha juventud bailaba al ritmo de la fuerte música y los vasos de alcohol corrían de allá para acá en la barra. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían pedido lo que iban a servirse mientras hablaban. Yuuri a su lado se mostraba pensativo y el rubio decidió hablarle, pero tuvo que subir considerablemente la voz ya que el ruido del lugar tapaba sus oídos y opacaba sus palabras.

—¡Oi, Katsudon! ¿Qué tomaras? —le preguntó acercándose un poco a él para que lo escuchara más claramente.

—Huh, no estoy seguro si debería tomar... No soy muy tolerante al alcohol...

—¡No seas aburrido, Yuuri! —se unió a la conversación Mila acercando su cuerpo al rubio para que su voz alcanzara al japonés. Yurio le puso mala cara al sentir los pechos de ella en su brazo, pero no pudo reclamar ya que Mila muy risueña volvió a hablar— ¡Esta es la primera vez de nuestro querido Yurio, debes acompañarlo a beber! ¡Enséñale como se hace!

—¡Ya cállate bruja! —soltó este al fin tratando de alejarla, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que ella se separó de él con una gran sonrisa para seguir hablando con los demás.

El rubio se quedó en silencio y miró como Yuuri con una mueca triste observaba cautamente a la distancia al peliplata que estaba sonriendo con otras personas, Al parecer ellos dos ya no tenían nada, ya no se veían como una pareja y sólo hablaban cuando tenían que practicar, ya que Viktor aún era su entrenado. Aunque no estaba 100% seguro de eso puesto que Yuuri seguía sin contarle nada de sus problemas con el peliplata. Eso le molestaba, pero ya había decidido no seguir insistiéndole. ;o que menos quería era que se sintiera incómodo con él.

—Oi ¿Katsudon? —lo llamó fingiendo ignorancia de haber visto su gesto triste, en eso el azabache volteó a él con sorpresa y algo nervioso pidió con alta voz un trago de vodka asombrando por su repentina acción al ojijade— ¿Tomaras?

—Sí, creo que tomare un poco... —le respondió sin mirarlo y esperó a que le llevaran su pedido.

El rubio al verlo en tan mal estado de ánimo y sintiendo un gran odio a Viktor por lo mal que se veía Yuuri, decidió no beber nada y cuidarlo a él.

.

.

.

—¡Estas pesado! ¡Deja de moverte y camina, maldito cerdo!— le gruño Yuri a la vez que le ayudaba a caminar sujetando su brazo con su hombro al azabache ya borracho por las calles de San Petersburgo. El japonés después de haber pedido el primer trago no paró de beber a pesar de que Yurio le decía que parara y por eso quedó en el estado actual.

—¡Yuuuuriiiooo! ¿Sabías...Sabes que –hip- edes muy lindo –hip-?—Yuuri con una sonrisa divertida y con las mejillas rojas por la cantidad de alcohol que había digerido hablaba mientras un ataque de hipo lo atacaba.

Después de haber salido del bar, ya que había decidido ir a dejar a Yuuri a su casa para que no siguiera emborrachándose, tomaron un taxi para llegar más rápido, pero al llegar a la casa donde Yuuri vivía con Viktor el japonés le pidió al rubio que lo llevara a otro lado, por alguna razón no quería ir a la casa que compartía con el peliplata. Ante aquella petición, Yurio un poco complicado ya que el japonés ebrio era alguien completamente distinto a su contraparte normal, decidió llevarlo hasta su departamento caminando puesto que el azabache no quería volver a subir un auto. " _Un consentido"_ había pensado Yurio cuando iban por la mitad de camino y se daba cuenta que él obedecía a todo lo que le pedía el nipón.

—¡Cállate y mejor camina! —gruño el rubio sintiendo sus mejillas arder por las palabras del japonés, cuando se encontraba en ese estado este le decía tantas cosas vergonzosas que estando normal jamás se lo diría. Yuuri borracho era un hablador sin tapujo alguno.

—Eres ta...tan bueno conmigo-Hip- que siento-hip-que no he elegido bi-bien...—continuó hablando Yuuri sin hacer caso a Yurio.

—No sé de qué rayos hablas, ya coopera que pesas ¡eres delgado pero engañador! —Yuri estaba afirmando la cintura de Yuri con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra tomaba su mano alrededor de su cuello para hacerlo avanzar, a pesar del frio de la noche él sentía un gran calor por el esfuerzo que hacia... ¿Por qué rayos le hizo caso y no lo metió en un taxi para llegar más rápido a su departamento?

Iba a seguir reclamando por el poco esfuerzo que hacia su compañero ebrio, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el azabache no quiso caminar más y se plantó como un poste sin mover ningún musculo.

—Oi, Katsudon, ¿Por qué te detienes? Aun no llegamos—dijo Yurio exasperado deteniendo sus pasos y girando su cabeza para mirarlo, quería regañarlo para que caminara, sin embargo se quedó helado al ver que unas lágrimas caían de los ojos achocolatados del japonés. —Es... ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó el rubio con el alma en un hilo, no soportaba verlo llorar ya que sentía que su alma se partía, por eso se paró frente a él y lo sostuvo por los hombros para que no se cayera. —Yuuri, ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Vik...Viktor y yo ya no somos nada...—respondió sollozando el azabache y Yurio apretó sus manos en los hombros de él.

—¿Qué estas...? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?—preguntó alterado Yurio, el azabache permaneció cabizbajo con lágrimas y eso lo inquieto mucho más—¿Qué sucedió con ustedes dos, cerdo?

—No lo sé... solo dejamos... ya no queda...—Yuuri al hablar se veía muy complicado, además el alcohol no ayudaba para poder expresarse de la mejor forma—... no sé... solo pasó, ambos somos culpables...

Yuri sin comprender demasiado las vagas palabras del azabache solo se limitó en abrazarlo para que se calmara, el olor a vodka inundó sus fosas nasales pero no le importó, quería que Yuuri dejara de llorar por culpa del peliplata y hacer eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Yurio...—murmuró el japonés escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Yuri ante eso temió que llegara a escuchar su agitado corazón.

—No llores más por ese idiota, Yuuri...—dijo con la mirada puesta en la blanca nieve y su voz sonó tan decidida que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Ya no quería más, ya no aguantaba más... sabía que quizás no era el mejor momento para decirlo pero sentía que si perdía esta oportunidad ya no tendría más, a lo mejor era egoísta aprovecharse de lo vulnerable que se encontraba el azabache, pero por una vez en todos estos años deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser egoísta.

—Te amo—dijo firmemente Yuri separándose del japonés y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban a tal punto de llegar a arderle, que la vergüenza recorría por todas sus venas con gran velocidad y de inmediato le nació el impuso de salir corriendo y de gritarle insultos al japonés por lo avergonzado que estaba, sin embargo, se quedó estático y no apartó su verde mirada del azabache.

En ese instante pareció como si toda la borrachera de Yuuri se hubiera esfumado ya que su expresión de asombro fue tal cual él se la había imaginado tantas veces.

—¿Qué... Qué dijiste? —preguntó el japonés adquiriendo más color a sus mofletes, sus ojos dejaron de soltar lágrimas y sus labios resecos estaban levemente separados por lo que sucedía.

Yurio apretó su mandíbula, ¿Por qué le pedía repetírselo cuando le había costado tanto decirlo? Pero sin querer desperdiciar el momento prefirió acercarse a él y en un movimiento sigiloso juntó sus labios con los del japonés sin ningún aviso. Con los ojos levemente abiertos aprecio como el nipón abría sus ojos por la sorpresa y hacia un amago de echarse para atrás, pero Yurio sin querer soltarlo lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo profundizando el beso. Era algo torpe en eso, pero sus sentimientos eran tan genuinos que se dejó llevar por ellos provocando que las carias de sus lenguas mejoraran. Al terminar se separó levemente del azabache sin soltarlo con sus manos y rozando sus narices volvió a hablar, su corazón latía de tal modo que parecía que se le escaparía de su pecho...

—Que te amo cerdo, he estado enamorado de ti todos estos años... desde que te conocí...—le confesó endureciendo su voz, su respiración la contenía aprisionada en sus pulmones, no se sentía capaz de respirar después de haber desarropado sus sentimientos. Ya no había marcha atrás, todo ya estaba dicho... jamás había pensado que decirlo en voz alta fuera tan extraño y satisfactorio... pero ahora solo se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de Yuuri.

Los ojos chocolates del japonés permanecieron conectados con los de él sin decir nada, el rubio no podía sentirse más nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera en el GPF llegó a sentirse tan ansioso, ¿Por qué Yuuri se quedaba callado? ¿Le habían molestado sus sentimientos? ¿Seguía pensando en Viktor? ¿Había hecho mal?...

—Yurio... no sabi...—el azabache se disponía a hablar pero temiendo a sus palabras Yuri lo enmudeció.

—No digas nada... no te dije esto para que digas algo, solo necesitaba decírtelo ahora ya que sé que no recordaras nada de esto por la mañana, solo cállate y sigue caminando que me estoy congelando ahora mismo—finalizó el ruso con una actitud seria y seca, tenía temor al rechazo por ese motivo giró sobre sus talones y le ofreció ayuda a su acompañante para seguir el camino. Después de unos segundos en que Yuuri miró su mano alzada con un gesto triste, este se le acercó y uniendo sus cuerpos por sus costados siguieron su rumbo al departamento del más joven, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos decía nada... Yuri con cada paso que daba se arrepentía más y más de lo que hizo y dijo, con aquella mirada que le dio el azabache después del beso supo de inmediato que él no era competencia para Viktor... el peliplata tenía todo el corazón de Yuuri y eso aunque lo intentara no llegaría a cambiarlo. Lo único que lo consolaba un poco era que el azabache olvidaría todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos al despertar... eso siempre pasaba.

.

.

.

Cuando la alarma de su celular sonó cerca de su oído Yurio lo buscó de mala gana y al encontrarlo lo apagó con los ánimos por los suelos. En la noche, cuando llegaron a su departamento le dijo al azabache que durmiera en su habitación mientras que él se tiraba en el sofá, a pesar de que su mueble era cómodo despertó con un serio dolor de cuello que le impedía moverlo como él deseaba, por lo que se llevó una mano a la zona perjudicada y comenzó a hacerse pequeños masajes para que el dolor se fuera mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Tenía la cabeza pesada, les costaba abrir sus parpados ya que no pudo dormir muy bien y apenas si llegó a conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que pasó la noche anterior le habían perturbado el sueño, se preguntaba si lo que hizo estuvo bien o no, el haberse confesado a Yuuri fue algo que anhelaba hacerlo por años, pero ya no estaba seguro si fue buena idea, temía lo que fuera a responderle... sabia que lo iba a rechazar, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para oírlo de él.

—Yurio—la voz del azabache lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero en eso el dolor agudo en su cuello se volvió más certero y no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor. —¿Estas bien?

—Sí... solo que tengo un maldito dolor en el cuello por haber dormido aquí. —le informó Yuri volviendo a masajearse su zona afectada, pero todos sus movimientos quedaron obsoletos y una corriente de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpo cuando las manos cálidas de Yuuri tocaron su piel y sus dedos le daban un relajante masaje para el dolor. —¿Qué rayos haces? —le preguntó el rubio con el corazón agitado y las mejillas subiendo de apoco de temperatura, pero como el azabache estaba detrás de él no era capaz de ver su expresivo rostro.

—Me han dicho que tengo buenas manos para los masajes... —dijo Yuuri con la voz entristecida— déjame ayudarte, después de todo es por mi culpa que estés con esta molestia.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer—susurró Yuri cerrando los ojos por lo bien que se sentían los dedos del azabache en su piel, se preguntó ¿Cómo sería sentir aquellos dedos por todo su cuerpo? Pero al percatarse de sus malos pensamientos se levantó de un movimiento brusco dejando sorprendido a su invitado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó? —le preguntó preocupado el japonés caminando hacia él para quedar a su lado.

—Hmm, no es eso. —dijo el ruso tratando de calmar su acalorado rostro, ¿Por qué le venían pensamientos así ahora? —tengo hambre, ¿Desayunaras o te iras?

—Eh, bueno, quisiera desayunar... y tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza—le respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa pequeña, al parecer él no recordaba nada de anoche y eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizo. " _Las cosas estarán mejor así, es mejor..."_ pensó el rubio algo entristecido dirigiéndose para la cocina. —.Esto... ¡Yuri! —el gritó de desesperación detuvo el andar del rubio y extrañado volteó para ver al japonés.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con expresión seria.

—Um... bueno...—Yuuri comenzó a verse intranquilo y sus dedos de las manos los movía inquietamente, su rostro que normalmente era blanco ahora estaba adornado por un fuerte color escarlata que le daba aire de pura inocencia por lo que el ruso se sintió algo tocado... no podía llegar a ser más lindo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Escúpelo de inmediato! —le gruño Yurio frunciendo el ceño, al verlo de aquella manera presintió que no se venía nada bueno, y que además él se demorara en contárselo lo irritaba de gran manera. —¿Qué quieres decirme, cerdo?

—Es que...—el japonés tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego aseguró sus ojos en la fija mirada verde de Yurio— ¿Es... Es verdad lo que me dijiste anoche?

Con esa pregunta el ruso sintió que un frio junto a un vacío se le formaba en el estómago... ¿Era una broma, verdad? ¡Él no debía recordar nada de eso! Siempre se olvidaba de todo lo que le ocurría ebrio... ¿Por qué ahora pasaba todo lo contrario?

—No sé de que hablas. —enunció Yurio con el cuerpo petrificado—¿Qué quieres de desayunar? —asustado y con la adrenalina en todo el cuerpo volvió a girar para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina, pero sus futuros movimientos fueron impedidos por el agarre que el japonés le daba a su brazo derecho.

—Sa-Sabes de que hablo, Yurio... Tú, Tú me dijiste que estás enamorado de mi...

—¡Ja! ¿Qué cosas raras estas diciendo? Tuviste que haberlo soñado—le aseguró Yurio con un nudo en la garganta sin voltear a verlo, no era capaz de verlo mientras negaba lo que había hecho... no quería ver la posible expresión en su rostro.

—N-No fue un sueño... estoy seguro, además... además me besaste—al escuchar a Yuuri, la escena del beso entre los dos volvió a presentarse en su mente, ¿Por qué le hacía más difícil todo? El sólo quería fingir que nada había sucedido ya que se sentía culpable.

—Si fue así, ¿Qué harías, cerdo? —después de unos instantes Yuri volteó para enfrentarse a la mirada del azabache, pero en vez de encontrase con decepción o enojo dibujados en su cara sólo encontró cohibimiento y timidez, los cuales lo dejaron sin respiración.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri parecía a punto de un ataque por lo nervioso que se veía, el rubio conteniéndose con todas sus fuerza para no saltarle encima tragó en seco y volvió a hablar.

—Si hubiera ocurrido todo lo que dices, ¿Qué harías ahora? —Inquirió de forma amenazante mientras acercaba su rostro al de él lentamente pudiendo sentir así sus respiraciones.

—Yo...yo... —balbuceó nervioso el azabache retrocediendo un poco, pero sin querer permitirle alejarse de él, Yurio puso sus manos en su espalda y le impidió que siguiera descorriéndose.

—¿Tú... qué? —le su susurró con voz ronca y ya sin poder contener más sus ansias, volvió a besar al azabache juntando sus cálidas bocas en pequeños besos que consistían en aprisionar suavemente los labios del japonés— ¿Qué harás Yuuri? —le preguntó sin despegar sus labios a la vez que percibía como el azabache quedaba estático en su lugar sin poder hacer nada.

Al ver que Yuuri no seguía haciendo movimientos de rechazo, el rubio decidió ir más lejos, por lo que juntó sus cuerpos y sin consentimiento ni rechazó de parte de Yuuri encajó su lengua húmeda en la cavidad de su compañero y recorrió cada centímetro de su boca como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ambos cerraron los ojos y a los segundos el japonés comenzó a cooperar tímidamente en el beso, por lo que Yurio sintió una fuerte sensación de triunfo en su pecho.

—Yu...Yu... —dijo el nipón entre su guerra de lenguas. Yuri sin querer dejarlo respirar ya que sabía que si lo hacia este podría arrepentirse de lo que sucedía, llevó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del japonés y acarició la suave piel de su espalda provocando un leve gemido de sorpresa a su invitado—. Es-Espera... no, tu... Yuri...

—¿Qué pasa cerdo? —le preguntó Yuri a la vez que los dos quedaban acostados en el sofá, Yuuri bajo de él seguía tratando de decirle algo pero los besos que el rubio le daba no lo dejan hacerlo con facilidad.

—N-No esta... está bien ahh... —soltó finalmente Yuuri en un suspiro, con eso el ruso se detuvo y observó detenidamente al japonés aprisionado bajó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué no está bien, cerdo? —preguntó contenido sus ganas de seguir explorando el cuerpo ajeno.

—Yurio, esto no está bien... hace poco lo mío con Viktor acabó y además tu... —Yurio ya sabiendo lo que venía se apresuró en hablar.

—¡NO me jodas con esta mierda! Déjame decirte que ya soy todo un adulto... Entiende que ya no soy un niño, cerdo... comienza a mirarme más seriamente —exclamó este sintiéndose muy irritado

—N-No me refería a eso... Sé muy bien que ya no eres un niño —aquellas palabras sorprendieron al rubio.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —al preguntar vio como las facciones cohibidas de Yuuri se pintaban tristes, estaba seguro que el único problema que les impedía avanzar tenía un nombre— ¿Estás pensando en el vejestorio? —Yuuri no quiso responder y sólo observó para otro lado, ante eso el ruso apretó sus labios controlándose para no decir nada ya que sabía lo difícil que era para el japonés—. No tienes que sentirte culpable, ¿No dijiste que ya terminaron?

—Bu-Bueno sí... pero no quiero dañarte Yuri, a pesar de eso yo...

—Lo sé, sé que aun piensas en él, pero quiero demostrarte que conmigo puedes estar mucho mejor, puedo hacerte sentir mejor. Soy capaz de dejarlo todo para que tú me des aunque sea una oportunidad —le habló rozando sus labios con los de él pero sin dejar de mirarlo—. Quiero que te olvides de él y que empieces a pensar en mí, ya que mis sentimientos son reales... Te amo, cerdo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he aguantado en silencio.

—Yurio...

—Y-U-R-I. Es, Yuri —lo corrigió el rubio juntando otra vez sus labios y su mano puesta en la espalda del azabache fue subiendo mansamente por su delicada piel. Pequeños suspiros se le escaparon a Katsuki por las caricias del ruso y este con el corazón demasiado desbocado pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlo sentir mucho mejor. Ambicionaba que dejara de pensar en Viktor aunque sea por un par de horas. Aspiraba que todos los pensamientos del japonés estuvieran centrados en él... Pretendía que aquel momento de la vida de Yuuri fuera exclusivamente para él.

—Yuri... espe-espera —le pidió el japonés perdiéndose en las caricias y en la batalla de sus lenguas, ante eso el ruso se contuvo de sonreír, estaba llevando al azabache donde él deseaba y no permitiría que aquel momento cambiara.

Usando sus manos quitó fácilmente la camisa del otro, el cual aún intentaba parar aquello con pocas fuerzas, su rostro estaba muy rojo y como estaba sin lentes pudo apreciar el brillo de sus ojos del cual estaba enamorado. Sintiendo como su codicia de saber más de él aumentaba en su pecho, dejó los labios del azabache y de apoco fue descendiendo con su lengua hasta los pezones del su amado. Al atraparlos con su boca escuchó como Yuuri soltaba un ligero gemido que lo provocaba más, y vio como él se llevaba sus manos a su boca para acallarse.

Queriendo escuchar mucho más la dulce voz del japonés, las atenciones en sus pezones aumentaron y cuando mordió ligeramente uno de ellos para después pasar su lengua en la punta, pudo oír nuevamente la melodiosa voz de Yuuri en un gimoteo de placer.

—Yu-Yurio basta... —rogó el azabache en un pequeño espasmo por los agasajos del menor.

Sintiéndose malo por no obedecer aquellas suplicas envueltas en tono de delectación, Yurio siguió con lo suyo arrancándole mucho más gemidos. Si seguía a ese ritmo llevaría muy luego al azabache al punto de la excitación y con ese pensar sus manos empezaron a acariciar su torso desnudo acercándose peligrosamente a la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—¡Yurio! ¡Espera! —dijo asustado el azabache cuando Yuri pasaba sus manos a sus muslos rozando comprometidamente el bulto de su pantalón.

El menor se detuvo con esa exclamación y fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los achocolatados del japonés, y al acoplar sus miradas su corazón dio un remezón. La expresión de Yuuri, la que poseía lágrimas, temor, timidez y excitación lo dejaron sin palabras y violentamente notó como el aire de sus pulmones desaparecía. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? La excitación que había comenzado a sentir al tenerlo entre sus manos disminuyó pesadamente y sin poder decir nada por lo frustrado y mal que se sentía, dejó caer su cuerpo en el de Yuuri, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este último.

El silencio reino el ambiente y lo único que se podía llegar a oír era el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones, además el rubio llegó a pensar que fácilmente el sonido de su corazón era captado por los oídos de Yuuri... Latía tan fuerte y desmesurado que lo llegó a odiar por delatar su nerviosismo.

Tragando fuertemente Yurio se alzó apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Katsuki y lo miró muy seriamente. Sus hebras doradas caían sobre el rostro del azabache y sus narices llegaron a rozarse arriesgadamente.

—Sé que piensas que esto no está bien, puede parecer que sólo me estoy aprovechando de ti y de tu condición con el vejestorio... pero no es así. Necesito esto cerdo, siento que esta es la única forma que tengo para poder seguir seas egoísta y permíteme saciarme de ti para poder seguir con mi vida, o de lo contrario estaré toda la eternidad enamorado de ti... de alguien que está enamorado de otro —con un dolor es su garganta por las duras palabras que soltaba se acercó mas al azabache para susúrrale en los labios—. Sólo dame este día... y ya no te pediré nada más.

Era la verdad, al ver su expresión de temor supo de inmediato que aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas, el corazón del Yuuri seguiría siendo del peliplata, por eso, para poder seguir adelante sólo le pidió eso... y aunque le doliera tener que dejar sus profundos sentimientos por él sabía que era lo mejor, lo mejor para él y para ambos.

—Yurio... —musitó con congoja el azabache al oír las dolorosas palabras del rubio.

—Yuri, ya te dije que es Y-U-R-I... —lo reprendió con suave voz para juntar sus bocas otra vez, pero ahora fue calmadamente por lo que únicamente sus labios se movían brindándose caricias, Yurio estaba pendiente a lo que hiciera él azabache. Si este no lo rechazaba ahora sabía que tenía luz verde para descubrir más de él por un día.

Sin obtener una respuesta negativa a sus caricias, el rubio profundizó el beso encontrando sus lenguas y con ello la excitación volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo. Ahora se sentía un poco más aliviado, sabía que tenía el consentimiento del mayor por lo que ya no había motivo para controlarse. Aprovecharía cada segundo de este día que recién comenzaba junto a la persona que más ama en la vida para dejarlo grabado en su memoria, pretendía dejarlo marcado en su piel y aspiraba a crear una marca de él en el alma y cuerpo de Yuuri.

Con su mano ahora más decidida, transitó por la tersa piel del azabache dibujándole líneas imaginarias en su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de admirar las leves expresiones de gozo que dejaba mostrar su compañero ante sus atenciones. Quería ver más, necesitaba gravarse cada una de sus entonaciones y expresiones en su mente para nunca olvidarlas... Si esta era la única vez que lograba hacerlo con él, lo guardaría todo en su corazón por toda su vida.

—OI, cerdo, aquí estas muy apretado —le dijo cuándo su mano derecha cayó sin compasión en el bulto de su pantalón y Yuuri soltó un gemido ante aquel toque provocando que los escasos vellos del ruso se erizaran por completo... Deseaba escuchar más.

—Espe... Yuri...o —intentó detenerlo el japonés pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movió cuando el rubio desató de rápida manera su pantalón y así dejaba a la vista su erguido miembro bajo su ropa interior.

—Ya te dije que es Yuri... ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Odio el maldito apodo de "Yurio" —se quejó el rubio aunque su voz no daba señales de fastidio. Sus ojos están fijos en el aún desconocido pene de Yuuri por lo que tragó toda la saliva que mantenía hasta ahora en su boca. Era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así, no estaba muy seguro de como continuar, pero al ver la hermosa expresión del azabache, tan sonrojado y desesperado, todas sus dudas se esfumaron como el humo del tabaco y con algo de ansiedad bajó su boxer rojo para dejar libre el ya hinchado miembro de Yuuri.

—N-No mires tanto... —le pidió Katsuki colocando sus manos en su pene para ocultarlo, pero Yuri de inmediato las alejó para seguir deleitándose ante lo que tenía frente a él.

—Pequeño —soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa y vio cómo su invitado se sonrojaba mucho más y ponía una expresión de apocamiento.

—¡No es necesario que lo digas! —le chilló Yuuri tratando con todas sus fuerzas en taparse nuevamente, pero como las manos del ruso mantenían aprisionado sus brazos para impedir que le volviera a ocultar aquella vista, no logró hacer más que chillar muy, pero muy cohibido.

—No dije que eso fuera malo, cerdo. Haces mucho escandalo —Yuri sin dejar de sonreír aflojó su agarre en los brazos de Yuuri y a los segundos encerró entre sus dedos el miembro que se lazaba para arriba pidiendo atención.

—Deten... Ah...mgh... n-no...Yu... —la voz y la respiración del azabache fueron en aumento mientras Yurio acariciaba con nerviosismo aquel miembro. No estaba seguro si lo que hacía estaba en lo correcto, pero al ver como el azabache se retorcía sobre él sofá y desclavaba tales gimoteos de placer no pudo detener su acción.

—¿Te gusta esto, cerdo? —preguntó Yurio haciéndole lo que el mismo se hacía en solitario cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía... Jamás había imaginado que hacérselo a otro fuera tan excitante y exquisito de presenciar.

—Hmmm... agh... de-deten... —Yuuri no pudo formar palabra coherente ante la pregunta, los movimientos de Yuri fueron en aumento lo que provocó que el azabache moviera sus caderas en busca de más placer.

—Eres un idiota, dices que me detenga cuando sólo quieres más, no eres sincero —al decir esto masajeó con más desenvoltura el pene de Yuuri mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar... Tenía que estar ya unido a él y transmitirle todo su amor... Un segundo más y sentía que moría por la excitación.

Al tener sus pantalones y su ropa interior ya en el suelo, el rubio notó como Yuuri se tensaba al ver su generoso miembro levantado, con una sonrisa de triunfo al obtener una nueva expresión de Yuuri en su lista, se posicionó entre las piernas del japonés para comenzar la acción, pero antes de que su pene llegara a la entrada de Yuuri, este último lo detuvo rápidamente mostrándose muy asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yurio confundido mientras seguía masajeando el miembro de Yuuri con una de sus manos.

—Eh...mgh...Yu... ¡ahhh! —Yuuri trató de hablar pero las sensaciones en su pene no lo dejaban expresarse como quería, por eso mismo el ruso detuvo su actuar y le dio un respiro al mayor—. N-No puedes... ah... esto...

—¿Qué no puedo? ¿No quieres hacerlo? —preguntó sintiéndose disgustado. ¿Habían llegado hasta ese punto y ahora Yuuri quería detenerse? No podría soportar eso.

—N-No es eso... Es que, Yuri, no puedes meterlo así simplemente... eso... hmm, eso me quebraría... —le contó el japonés muy avergonzado, su rostro estaba tan rojo que fácilmente podría llegar a salir vapor de sus poros.

—Ehh... ¿Entonces cómo? —el ruso se sintió un poco idiota por eso, como era su primera vez no tenía idea de cómo seguir.

—Esto... bu-bueno, primero me... me tengo que preparar... —dijo Yuuri con baja voz para después llevarse una de sus manos a su boca e introducir sus dedos en ella para mojarlos. Yurio quedó atónito ante eso y ese deseo que ya de por si era grande, aumento aún más en su pecho y su pene quedó más duro y sofocado cuando el azabache se llevó su mano a su trasero y con eso introdujo sus dedos envueltos en saliva en su entrada—. Ahhhh...mgh... —los jadeos se presentaron nuevamente en la habitación donde se encontraban, pero eran algo distintos, era placer mezclado con algo de dolor.

Poniéndose más excitado por lo que veía, Yurio tomó un suspiro profundo, luego tomando valor y comiéndose la vergüenza que le había aparecido al no saber lo que tenía que hacer, llevó su mano hasta la boca del japonés y le pidió que lamiera sus dedos. Yuuri aun con su labor de prepararse abrió su boca para que el ruso introdujera sus falanges en su boca y así humedecerlos. La lengua del japonés se aventuró por cada uno de sus dedos dando un sonido húmedo e intrigante. Cuando ya pensó que era suficiente, ya que las llamas de sus dedos las sentía muy blandas, retiró su mano del lugar y una cadena de saliva soldó por segundos los labios de Yuuri con los dedos del ruso. No podía haber una imagen más sexy para sus ojos.

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada ya que no podía soportar más su gran erección palpitante, acercó su mano a la entrada de Yuuri a la vez que este retiraba sus dedos y le daban paso a los de Yuri para que siguiera preparándolo. Al introducir dos de sus dedos en el interior del japonés se le escapó un jadeo de deleitación, su interior era caliente y no era tan estrecho para sus dedos, quizás porque ya llevaba un buen rato preparándose por sí mismo, por eso decidió encajar un tercer intruso sacándole más y más jadeos al mayor y quedando su entrada más apretada para sus falanges.

—Mu...Mu-Muévelos Yuri... —le pidió el japonés agarrándose a la funda del sofá animal print.

El rubio obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma circular para después pasarse al movimiento de tijera. A cada segundo el interior del azabache se hacía un poco más grande y húmedo. Eso le daba señal de ya estar preparado para la siguiente fase.

—¿Ya... Ya está? —preguntó el rubio notando sus dedos muy húmedos a la vez que Yuuri sólo emitía gimoteos de placer. Sentía la cabeza pesada, el dolor de cuello era diminuto al dolor y sofoco que poseía en su pene, ya tenía que empezar el coito o de otra manera no evitaría darse atención él mismo masturbándose... Yuuri lo tenía completamente loco.

—Hmg... S-Sí...pu-puedes... —dijo el azabache con apresura y Yuri retiró sus dedos húmedos de su interior para después acercar con esa misma mano su pene a la entrada del japonés. Deseaba tanto estar junto a él pero tampoco quería mostrase desesperado, por lo que prefirió acercarse a la boca de Yuuri y antes de introducirse en él, le dio un casto beso en los labios— ¡Ahhh...! ¡Yu...Yuri! —exclamó Katsuki en el momento que el ruso introducía su caliente pene en su interior. Yuri percibió que la entrada del japonés era mucho más apretada para su pene que para sus dedos, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo entrecortado mientras seguía introduciendo toda su hombría en él.

Cuando quedaron completamente unidos, Yurio tuvo que respirar más al sentir como Yuuri lo comenzaba a apretar con sus músculos interiores. Teniendo todo el placer en su cuerpo y la mente nublada por las exquisitas sensaciones que vivía, después de acostumbrase comenzó a moverse lentamente saliendo de Yuuri para después volver a acoplarse en una lenta pero fuerte embestida.

—Hmm...mgh... —Yurio sin poder impedirlo soltó unas palabrotas en ruso por tanto placer que sentía. El calor de su cuerpo fue en aumento y tuvo que sacarse su remera como pudo ya que si no lo hacía creía que se sofocaría aún más.

Al tener su torso desnudo las manos del japonés de posaron de inmediato en su cuerpo y eso lo incentivó a ir más rápido. Sus pieles sudorosas se juntaron y se pegaban cada vez que el ruso se introducía nuevamente en el interior del japonés y se separaban cada vez que se retiraba para dar otra fuerte embestida.

Con los gemidos de ambos inundando el lugar, Yuri encontró el mayor punto de placer de su invitado y sin dudarlo le dio más duro en esa zona, a la vez que él mismo le brindaba increíbles sensaciones a su largo pene decoradas por los lindos y sensuales gemidos de Yuuri.

—Ahh... yo, Yu-Yuri me... me vengo...—le avisó el japonés aferrándose a su cuerpo y escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro sudado del ruso.

Después de unos segundos más tarde ambos no soportando más lo que se acumulaba en sus intimidades, liberaron sus esencias sin poder controlarlo. Yuuri se vino sobre su estómago y el del rubio y Yurio en el interior del azabache, proporcionándoles más gimoteos a este último por el doble placer que sentía.

A los minutos después los dos rendidos sobre el sofá, con sus cuerpos ya calmos y su respiración tranquila, Yurio observó por el rabillo de su ojo al azabache que estaba a su lado dormitando como un bebé. Estaba feliz de haberse aventurado con él en esa batalla de caricias y gemidos, haber aprendido más sobre el japonés y haber desnudado sus expresiones en el acto sexual. No podía haber pedido una mejor forma de despedirse de sus sentimientos por él ya que si no lo hubieran hecho, hubiese pasado toda su vida preguntándose como hubiera sido hacer el amor con él. En eso sintió una gran tristeza inundar su interior, pensó que ahora comenzar a deshacerse de sus sentimientos después de lo ocurrido sería mucho más difícil, pero por su bien y por el del azabache debía hacerlo... Se lo había prometido.

Acariciando una mejilla de Yuuri, el ruso lo dejó dormir mientras él acercó más su cuerpo desnudo para quedar unidos en un abrazo el cual el azabache correspondió entre sueños. Con una leve sonrisa, Yuri aspiró el agradable aroma de los cabellos de Yuuri y susurró muy bajo lo que más sentía en ese momento: " _Es doloroso amarte, cerdo... pero gracias por dejarme despedir así de lo que siento por ti_ "

.

.

.

—Ya deberías irte —le dijo Yuri al azabache al ver que desde la ventana todo el exterior ya estaba oscuro. Aquel día tan revuelto de emociones ya llegaba a su fin y con eso podía marcar el fin de su amor por Yuuri, justo como él se había prometido horas atrás.

—Eh... ¿Yuri, estas bien? —el azabache de acercó a él con aspecto preocupado.

El rubio al escucharlo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, había hecho un buen trabajo al marcarle en su mente que prefería que lo llamara Yuri y no Yurio.

—¿Por qué preguntas, cerdo? Ya sólo vete, se te hará más tarde para volver —le soltó Yurio fingiendo tranquilidad e imitando su actitud diaria, pero a pesar de mostrase así se sentía algo extraño, algo triste... No estaba preparado para empezar a eliminar los sentimientos que albergó por el japonés durante tantos años, pero no quería demostrarle eso a él. Tenía que mostrase seguro, sin temor a lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro con lo que sentía, con lo que eran ellos dos.

—Pero... —Yuuri se veía muy dudoso y con eso Yurio pensó del porqué estaba actuando así.

—No te preocupes. No diré nada de lo que ocurrió hoy, esto sólo quedara entre los dos. Como ya te dije es lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor, ahora si podre deshacerme de estos molestos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti. Ya no pongas esa cara extraña, no quiero tu lastima —le dijo con intención de tranquilizarlo, pero la expresión de Yuuri sólo se intensifico en tristeza y el rubio quedó confundido ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería escuchar?— ¡Ya te dije que no diré nada de esto! ¡Sólo vete, ya!

—¡NO! —chilló el japonés dejándolo desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

—No pienso dejarte así después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que sé... No puedo hacer oídos sordos a tus sentimientos —le confesó Yuuri mostrándose más seguro de sí mismo descolocando al rubio.

—¿Qué demo...? ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien con esto! Ahora sólo vete y déjame tranquilo —Yuri se alteró al oír las confusas palabras de Yuuri. ¿Acaso él no quería que su relación siguiera tal cual como siempre? "Amigos y Rivales" esas palabras definían por completo su relación.

—¡No lo estarás! ¡Tampoco quiero que te deshagas de lo que sientes por mí! ¡No quiero que pase eso! —le gritó Yuuri con lágrimas naciendo de sus ojos dejando pasmado al rubio... No comprendía nada de lo que decía—. Sé que suena egoísta, pero no quiero que olvides lo que sientes por mí.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué pretendes decirme? ¿Acaso me dirás que te enamoraste de mí con sólo tener sexo? No me jodas cerdo, se perfectamente que aun amas a Viktor, no me trates como idiota. Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no cambiara —dijo en tono despectivo, no quería seguir escuchando a Yuuri, no entendía por qué le decía esas cosas tan hirientes. ¿Acaso planeaba tenerlo como plato de segunda mesa cada vez que se sintiera lastimado? Si de eso se trataba ¡No se lo permitiría! Estaba bien que lo amara pero seguía teniendo amor propio y no caería tan bajo. Si Yuuri no era únicamente de él, entonces prefería simplemente desechar lo que sentía para avanzar.

—Sé que eso no cambiara ahora... pero sé que no estaré todo el tiempo sintiéndome mal por nuestra ruptura... Es verdad que en estos momentos sólo deseo morir porque lo mío con Viktor no funcionó. Nos ganó la monotonía y la relación se esfumó —Yuuri pareció nervioso al decir eso último, por lo que se adueñó de un poco de aire con una profunda respiración y reanudó—. En unos días volveré a Japón.

Yuri entornó los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba; sintió su corazón detenerse por una fracción de segundos y quiso agarrar a Yuuri y mantenerlo apresado en sus brazos deseando que eso no fuera verdad, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada ya que el azabache prosiguió.

—No puedo seguir viviendo con Viktor después de nuestra separación... Tampoco creo tener cara para poder mirarlo después de esto. No puedo seguir entrenando con él, tampoco verlo todos los días... Lo estuve pensando por días, y volver a Japón es lo mejor que puedo hacer —le informó con tristeza el azabache, pero su mirada se veía determinada.

—¿Te vas a ir por él? —preguntó Yuri con pesar, no se imaginaba ya la vida sin Yuuri a su alrededor.

—Lo hago por mí, no quiero seguir estancado en la tristeza... —Yuuri después de soltar un suspiro tomó las manos de Yurio entre las suyas temblorosas, el ruso quedó aturdido al sentir su calor—. Trataré de seguir adelante y de curar mis heridas.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Yurio tragó en secó al absorber sus palabras.

—Es verdad lo que dices, ahora mismo no puedo amar a nadie más que a Viktor, pero es por eso que necesito irme, quiero alejarme de él para poder seguir, para que él también pueda seguir... por eso, Yuri, no quiero que deseches tus sentimientos. En estos últimos días donde pase contigo me di cuenta que algo por ti nacía, fuiste tan bueno conmigo y me hiciste olvidar por horas mi sufrimiento... Ah, sé que esto es egoísta y de muchas formas seria visto muy cruel de mi parte ya que te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil, pero quiero enamorarme de ti Yuri... Después de curar mi corazón y de olvidar a Viktor quiero que sólo tu tengas mi corazón y todos mis pensamientos... Yuri te lo pido... por favor... no elimines lo que sientes por mí.

El ruso apretó su mandíbula desconcertado, aquellas palabras y deseos del azabache eran un puñal y a la vez bálsamo para su corazón. Yuuri estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, pero primero tenía que ver si era capaz de curar su corazón y ver si podía sacarse a Viktor de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que te enamore después de que hayas olvidado al vejestorio? —indagó el ruso mostrándose liado.

—Eh... bueno, estaré lejos por un tiempo... no sé si en ese tiempo tu llegues a interesarse por alguien más, si es así puedo comprenderlo... Sé que suena muy loco lo que te estoy pidiendo pero yo... —el azabache se mostró muy nervioso y empezó a decir oraciones sin sentido, por lo que Yuri se rió y luego abrazó al japonés para que dejara de hablar.

—He estado enamorado de ti desde que te conozco... ¿Crees que podré fijarme en alguien más si tú me estás dando una oportunidad? ¡No seas idiota, maldito cerdo! —le informó como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Cuando estés listo, cuando pueda ir por ti ¿Tu corazón y cuerpo serán sólo mío? —preguntó poniéndose serio y bajando un poco su cabeza para trasmitirle toda sus esperanzas.

—Yo... seré todo tuyo, Yuri. —afirmó el japonés sonrojándose por la cercanía.

—Ten presente que cuando eso pase no te soltare nunca. Estarás atado a mí y aunque te aburras de mi presencia no me alejaré de tu lado. ¿Seguro que quieres eso? ¿Quieres enamorarte de mí?

—Sí, sí quiero. —afirmó Yuuri cohibido por las palabras tan serías del ruso.

—De verdad que eres egoísta, Yuuri —el rubio lo besó suavemente para después abrazarlo más y hundir su cabeza en el hombro del japonés—. Yo también lo soy, por eso quiero que seas mío para siempre... Acepto tu reto. Verás que en el futuro no podrás vivir ya sin mí. Después de obtener tu corazón, tú serás sólo mío.

Pactando su promesa y reto en aquel abrazo, Yuri sonrió con cierta alegría naciendo en su interior. Quizás no había logrado enamorarlo en todo este tiempo, pero asumió que desde ahora ya no se contendría más. Cuando Yuuri le dijera que ya estaba listo para enamorarse de él, Yurio iría con todo lo que poseía para adueñarse de su corazón; jugaría todas sus cartas y no se reservaría nada. Ahora que tenía una oportunidad no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Al reencontrase planeaba gritarle "Hey, estúpido, ¡mírame!" para que posara sus ojos chocolates únicamente en él.

Definitivamente enamoraría a Katsuki Yuuri. Era su mayor reto y su más anhelada ambición.

.

.

.

 _Fin?_

 ** _(***)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias por leer, quizás escriba una segunda parte de esta historia._

 _Besos._

 _Bye!_


End file.
